Late Night Snack
by abernathytrinkets
Summary: Anna can't sleep so she ventures into the kitchen for a late night snack, and she finds the last person she would expect to see indulging as well.


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen _**

_I wanted to write some sisterly fluff because I had a snow day today and I have wayy too much time on my hands. Also I saw my sister for the first time in forever (pun intended), because she's twelve years older than I am so she has a family. We had some nice one on one time so I wanted to write a bit for my two favorite Disney royals._

* * *

Anna turned over for the umpteenth time that night. She just couldn't fall asleep. Her eyes were heavy but her brain just wouldn't settle down. She turned onto her stomach and buried her face into her pillow, groaning.

Elsa wouldn't be happy if she was dead on her feet in the morning. Apparently some_ fancy schmancy_ King was visiting Arendelle tomorrow (Well today, but Anna swore up and down tomorrow was when she woke up) and Elsa insisted she was actually awake.

She could hear her sister's cool voice already, "_I told you to get to bed, Anna." _or even, _"Anna your eighteen, I trust you can be responsible enough to get a good nights sleep." _

Elsa would definitely take advantage as Anna's older sister and ruler.

To be fair it wasn't Anna's fault that her mind was confused over where she stood with Kristoff, or that she'd had a terrible nightmare about Hans the night before and she was too petrified to go to sleep.

"_Bjorgman._" Anna mumbled.

Of course Kristoff would be one of the causes of her sleepless night. Two weeks ago he was running towards her freezing person, and kissing her over a stupid sled; now every time she went to kiss him, he turned his face and changed the subject.

Stupid Bjorgman.

She looked up at her ceiling, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth; it was a common thing for her to do when she was bored out of her mind.

She stopped when her stomach growled loudly. She pressed her hand against her abdomen and sat up. Of course Anna would be hungry in the middle of the night! Her bodily functions were almost as unpredictable as her personality.

Anna slipped out of the bed, shivering when her feet touched the cold, hard, floor. Elsa never said she couldn't make a quick trip to the kitchen for a late night snack. Anna could easily slip into the kitchen, grab some chocolate, and slip back out.

She was so clever!

Anna gently opened her door and stepped out in the hall. She sprinted through the corridor, sliding by Elsa's door with ease. She might not be the best at ice skating, but sock sliding? She was a professional when it came to sock sliding.

She stopped at the stairs.. Normally, she would slide down the banister, but the last thing she needed was to crash into something.. or someone. Anna hurried down the stairs and looked both ways before proceeding down the last four steps.

She stopped in front of the doorway to the kitchen.

There was light coming from said room.

Who could be in the kitchen at this hour? Kai perhaps?

Anna pressed her back against the wall adjacent to the kitchen, she gently scooted towards the doorway. She pressed her hand against her mouth as she peeked around the corner.

"Elsa?" She said rather loudly, removing herself from the wall and stepping into the kitchen.

Elsa jumped, her mouth was open and there was chocolate around the edges of her lips. She had a piece of chocolate in her hand and she quickly set it back on the platter, as if she wouldn't look guilty for her late night snack.

Elsa swallowed quickly and cleared her throat. "What are you doing up, Anna?" She said in the calmest voice she could muster.

Anna smirked and placed her hands on her hips. "I would say the same to you.." She paused, giggling. "Your _majesty_."

Elsa tried to keep her face emotionless but she soon broke into a smile, and Anna's heart soared. She hadn't been this close to her sister in awhile, and this is all she ever wanted. A relationship with the girl she had looked up to for so long. For the first time in forever, she could make Elsa smile. That was a feeling that almost made tears form in Anna's eyes.

"Mind if I join you?" Anna asked timidly.

"I would love for you to join me." Elsa replied.

Anna let out a breath of relief. She knew that her sister's door was open, but part of her was terrified it would close again. She was terrified her sister would shut her out again. Her lovely sister, who was a victim of her own mind and strange powers for thirteen years, would close herself off to the world once more.

Anna took her place next to her sister and wasted no time in indulging herself with the delectable chocolates. She quickly grabbed three and shoved them in her mouth, moaning in pleasure.

Chocolate was easily Anna's biggest weakness.

Before she could finish the chocolates she had, Anna placed four more in her hands.

Elsa had one measly piece in her hand.

Anna closed her eyes and hummed in delight.

When she opened them, Elsa was staring at her; her sister was wearing the slightest grin on her face. She placed her chocolate in her mouth and chewed quietly and more politely than Anna could ever manage.

Anna looked down at the melted chocolate on her fingers from where the candy had liquefied slightly due to the room temperature.

She looked at her sister, and then down at the chocolate.

Anna smirked mischievously.

She was just reconciling with her sister after thirteen years, and Anna knew all too well that Elsa was weary when it came to touch. But they were sisters, and what were sisters without a little teasing?

Anna reached over and wiped the chocolate off of her finger, and onto Elsa's face. Anna had to stand on her tip toes to reach Elsa's slightly freckled cheek, since the elder girl was so much taller than Anna.

It felt odd actually being able to physically touch Elsa. That was something Anna had missed the most about her sister. In the stuffy room, Anna could feel the cool of her sister's cheek. She was c_old _but it was something Anna found pleasant, and beautiful.

It was as although her sister was part of every snowflake that fell from the sky.

Perhaps she was, for all Anna knew.

Elsa's eyes widened and she touched her cheek in surprise. She slowly turned to Anna and her expression remained unreadable. Anna half expected her to scold her due to her immaturity.

Much to Anna's surprise, Elsa broke into a fit of giggles. She hunched over, wrapping her arms around her waist and letting out loud laughs. She quickly placed her hand over her mouth, but it did nothing to compress her laughter.

Anna smiled at her sister awkwardly. She didn't smile because she thought it was the most hilarious thing ever.. but because apparently her sister did, and she didn't want to disappoint her with her lack of interest.

She did laugh, however, when Elsa snorted because of her hysterics.

That really made her loose it.

Her beautiful, poised, regal, sister.. laughing because of something Anna had done. Her sister snorting like a swine because Anna did something that brought her happiness.

That was a feeling Anna could never explain.

They both calmed down, breathing sighs of contentment and letting out the last of their giggles.

"I didn't know wiping chocolate on your face would be so entertaining." Anna stated.

Her sister nodded, but soon the smile on her face faded. She frowned slightly and picked at the fabric of her blue nightgown. Her other arm crossed over her waist, something Anna found her sister doing whenever she was upset.

Finally, Elsa spoke.

"How many of these times did I miss out on, Anna?"

"Whatcha ya mean?" Anna asked, placing her hand on Elsa's shoulder.

She was more than concerned by her sister's sudden mood change, but she figured that was just Elsa. Her sister would always be a mystery to her; she changed so much, just like the weather.. even if her body was forever stuck in winter.

"I mean," Elsa paused rubbing the smooth surface of the platter, "how many of these moments could we have shared.. If hadn't been locked away in my room."

Anna grew silent. She had always asked herself the same question, they could have grown up together. She could have watched Elsa grow into the regal queen she was, and Elsa could have watched her grow into an awkward teenager.

Anna supposed they had both missed out on something special.

"I guess I'm just happy that you're not mad at me." Elsa whispered. "After locking myself away, and f-freezing-"

She stopped.

It was too soon for Elsa.

"Hey, **hey**.. don't say that." Anna said, she grabbed a hold of her sister's hand and placed it on her beating heart. "It's beating, it's _**warm.**_You didn't mean to strike me, I know that. You were angry and scared, and people do things they don't mean to do when they're emotional."

Elsa sniffed, wiping the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. Oh, how she hated to cry in front of people. She hated vulnerability.

"I had a nightmare-" She stopped, "I had a _flashback _about when we were little.. and then suddenly, it was from a few weeks ago. You were frozen on fjord, Anna, and I was holding your body.. crying."

"That's why you came down here?" Anna inferred.

Elsa nodded.

"I wish you didn't have to live with that guilt, you shouldn't have to." Anna said, her voice cracking. "You have a beautiful power, Elsie. It's so beautiful, and it's part of you."

Elsa stared at her closed palm, doubtfully. Anna knew that Elsa would struggle with her powers. She supposed that reassuring her sister would be her job for now on, and she was okay with that.

"I had a nightmare last night." Anna explained to her sister. "I watched Hans, kill you. The last thing I saw before I woke up was your blood dripping onto the ice."

"Yes, but that's a nightmare.. mine actually happened. Every time I close my eyes I-I see it, and nothing will ever change that it was my fault. " Elsa said grimly.

"Mine_ could_ have happened though. If I was any later.. Arendelle would be under his rule right now. That kills me to know that I could have married that man. He would have killed you just to take your throne, and I was so entranced by his charming good looks.." Anna shook her head.

They both grew silent.

"The sideburns were a nice touch." Elsa let out a watery laugh.

Anna giggled and snapped her fingers, "damn those sideburns."

"Good thing for my older sister knowledge." Elsa said, lifting her chin up.

Anna scoffed, but nodded nonetheless. "I guess it's good I have an older sister to look out for me, and you have a little sister to make you feel good about yourself."

"So," Elsa began, "how about we start making some memories together now?"

"There's nothing I would love-"

"Your majesty!" A voice gasped.

Both girls turned towards the doorway, only to see a very tired Kai staring back. They looked at each other and giggled. Anna grabbed a hold of Elsa's wrist and dragged her out of the kitchen, before they could be attacked by Kai.

That didn't stop his voice from traveling.

"You are both going to be too tired to function tomorrow, and** look **at the chocolates. I can't trust you two at all, can I?"

But even Anna and Elsa could hear the hear the tinge of happiness in his voice. An undeniable happiness that the two girls's were getting what they both deserved.

Anna and Elsa were pretty happy too.

* * *

**I like reviews.**

**I just feel like sometime after Frozen there would be a moment like this between the two girls. **


End file.
